Tuff Girls
by Lunerpet
Summary: It all started like a normal day, but then a strange cheetah girl shows up and unfortunately for Kitty she has a thing for dogs as well. (It's short, but it works for now.) lemon in later chapters! request for DAVECARTOONS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to another fun fic by yours truly, this fic is done with fan & cannon characters some characters are owned by other people in which I will give them credit for, this fic is a request by DAVECAROONS, please enjoy, thank you.**

A tan cat with green eyes and black hair was in her bedroom wearing almost nothing, she had on a lace see through lingerie that hugged her slim body, she was asleep when her cell rang waking her up suddenly. "Huh!?"

"Oh come on.." Kitty yawned as she sat up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kitty we have an emergency!" She heard her partner Dudley on the other line. "Come over to my house right now!"

"Wha!? Okay Dudley I'll be right there!" Kitty knew something bad was happening, Dudley sounded like he was in a panic, so she got dressed and raced out of her house, she quickly jumped in her car and drove off.

Kitty soon got to Dudley's place and bursts through the door with her pistol drawn. "Okay Dudley, where is the villain!?"

Dudley came running out of his room and tripped down the stairs. "Ahh!"

Dudley hit each stair on the way down and fell on his butt at the bottom. "It's following me, Kitty do something!"

Dudley seemed unfazed from his fall so Kitty readied her gun and went upstairs. "What is following you!?"

"That!" Dudley screamed and pointed to a tiny spider that came out of Dudley's room. "It's out for blood, cover your neck or you'll be turned into one!"

"What!?" Kitty looked at him confused. "Dudley, that's vampires, spiders are harmless for goodness sake!"

Kitty went over to the spider and let her hand down and it crawled onto her hand and she went downstairs and opened the door and gently let it down on the ground and it walked away. "There it's gone, you can stop now"

Dudley was shivering in fear but then after it was gone he stopped and smiled. "Thanks Kitty, you saved my neck from getting bitten, I didn't want to become a blood sucking monster of the night, then I couldn't go play at the park at daytime, that's my favorite time!"

"Dudley, a spider is not a vam-oh forget it, I have work in the morning, it's three am and I need my beauty sleep" Kitty said annoyed as she reached for the door.

"Beauty sleep? Why would you need that?" Dudley asked confused. "Only girls need that stuff"

"I am a girl Dudley!" Kitty stopped and growled at him.

"Huh? Nah, you are always being mean and bossy, you always dress like a guy, you don't even wear make up, even I know girls wear make up" Dudley said seriously.

"God Dudley, you don't know anything!" Kitty walked out the door and slammed it hard and she headed home.

"What did I say to get him so angry?" Dudley asked as he walked back into his room.

Kitty went back home and slammed the door shut. "The nerve of that guy! I am not a boy!"

Kitty looked around her place and noticed that she didn't have many girly things, she went into her room and opened her wardrobe and started to take off her clothes and she noticed she didn't have a single skirt or any girl clothes. "But..I.."

She got back in her sleepwear and looked in her mirror, she noticed even her hair was boyish. "Dang it..I'm going to need some help from my friends, stupid Dudley.."

Kitty sat down and sighed, she knew she didn't act all girlish, but that was her charm, she was a strong girl and she never cared much about make up or skirts, she hated how Dudley could be so...irritating at times, she cared for him as a partner, but he always stepped on her buttons, at random times he would forget all about her, or think she's some kind of squirrel, god she hated that, even if he was a good agent at times.

Kitty laid back and thought about her hair style, she liked it, sure it was a bit retro but it wasn't a boy's style, maybe tomorrow she could see if she could be more girlish, so she closed her eyes and went to bed for the night.

**The next day at Tuff HQ**, Kitty was looking over a dress catalog, what Dudley said really got to her, she sighed as she only saw the sexy and revealing stuff, she wanted to dress like a girl, not a slut, she flipped the page and saw some lingerie. "Oh come on, where can I find a dress?"

As she was deep in thought suddenly Dudley popped up. "Hey Kitty, what's up!?"

"What is it Dudley?" Kitty said not looking at him. "I'm kinda busy"

"Did you want to hang out with the guys tonight, we're going to have pizza and best part is no girls around!" Dudley said excitedly.

Kitty slapped her forehead in anger. "Are you mentally challenged!?"

"Whoa, what's with you dude?" Dudley looked at her confused.

"I'M A GIRL YOU DIMWIT!" She stood up and pointed to her chest. "Do these look like they belong on a guy!?"

Dudley looked at her chest and shrugged. "Looks pretty flat to me"

"I AM NOT FLAT!" Kitty slapped him hard leaving a red hand mark on his cheek and she stormed off.

"Ow, jeez, what did I say?" Dudley honestly didn't realize what he said to her and he walked off.

Kitty was in the ladies room and washing her face. "Dang it Dudley, man he is so...gah!"

"Oh gross a man is in here!" An agent said pointing to Kitty making all the girls freak. "EWW!"

Kitty growled at them. "I AM NOT A MAN!"

"Get out of here!" One said. "So gross!"

Kitty's anger level was at it's peak, so she left the ladies room before she did something she would regret later. "Does everyone think I'm a dude!?"

Kitty then went back to her desk to try and calm down. "I just need to focus on my work, and it'll be okay"

As Kitty got back to work Dudley walked out the door to think about what he said and saw the bar called Dark Moon, he remembered the bat girl there and maybe she could help him, so he walked to the Dark Moon and entered it.

The Dark Moon was as it usually was, loud music, neon lights and lots of people having a party, he saw the dance floor was full of people and then he saw the bat girl he was looking for serving drinks, she had a black star over her left eye, her eye color was yellow and her hair was in two pig tails and was colored hot pink and her bangs covered her right eye, her fur was black and she had bat wings that wrapped around and hugged her chest, she was wearing a skull dress with a bloody shirt that had words on the front that read 'This isn't my blood' and she had a chain that wrapped around her skirt.

Dudley walked over to her and sat down on the stool. "Hey Vivi"

Vivi looked over at him and saw the red mark on his face. "Dang Duds, what happened?"

"Kitty hit me for saying something to her" Dudley said. "I didn't do anything wrong"

"Well what did you say to her?" Vivi asked.

"Well he freaked out when I asked him if he wanted to join me for guy night" Dudley said.

"Whoa, whoa, I see the problem Duds" Vivi said and put down the cup she was cleaning. "First of all, Kitty is a chick, a girl, no girl likes being called a man"

"But he looks like a man, the short hair, the pants, the no make up, it all fits!" Dudley complained. "And he hits like a dude!"

"Hey, calm down Duds, I get it, but everyone has their own style, like me, I'm goth and nobody bugs me about it" Vivi said. "Plus she always goes into the ladies room right?"

"Well yeah, but I thought he was just a spying on the girls" Dudley confessed. "But I guess you have a point"

"Trust me Duds, Kitty is a girl, she's just really into her work, give her a chance to calm down and then say your sorry or something, and remember when I asked you to give me a pair of ladies panty's?" Vivi said as she crossed her arms and leaned back.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah, I remember that, I went into Kitty's place and took..." Dudley's eyes went wide as he realized it. "Oh my god, Kitty's a girl!"

"There you go!" Vivi said. "Now that that's over, I-"

"Thanks Vivi, your the best!" Dudley said as he got up and ran out the door.

"He-hey! What about my payment!? My time isn't free!" Vivi shouted. "Come on, mix-breed's blood is my fav!"

Dudley walked back to Tuff HQ and saw Kitty working again, so he walked over to her. "Hey Kitty?"

Kitty didn't say anything and just kept working.

"Listen..I'm sor-" Dudley couldn't finish his sentence as the red alert suddenly hit. "Not now!"

Kitty got up and looked at the monitor. "Oh great.."

On the camera's Jack Rabbit and his new formed gang were attacking the city bank, and a flea jumped on Kitty's desk. "Agents, we have a problem, Jack's gang is robbing the city bank, I need you two to stop him at all cost!"

"We're on it Chief, come on Dudley" Kitty put aside her anger for the mission and jumped through a vent tube.

"Wait up!" Dudley said as he jumped in another one.

Kitty and Dudley fell into the Tuff mobile and Kitty punched the pedal and they drove off, as they were driving their holo viewer turned on and the Chief was on it. "Listen up agents, Jack has at least ten people in his gang, each is armed with high grade weapons and they will be itching to use them, so try and avoid as much destruction as possible, that means you Dudley, Chief out"

"Oh come on, one time, and they never let it go" Dudley said as they drove.

"Just be ready to fight" Kitty said.

Soon they arrived at the Petropolis bank and Kitty jumped out with her blaster ready. "Freeze Jack!"

Jack grinned at this. "Oh how cute, the tomboy thinks we'll just give up all this money?"

"Boys, take care of her" Jack said as he snapped his fingers and his ten gang members all pulled out some kind of high tech guns and all fired at her.

Kitty quickly dodged and jumped back behind the car for cover. "Dudley, get ready!"

Dudley jumped behind with her and nodded. "Okay Kitty"

However just as they were about to jump out and fire a fast blur came out of nowhere and grabbed one of the gang members and hit him into the ground.

"What the?!" One of them said. "Shoot it!"

They then aimed at the blur and it dashed at another one and grabbed him and threw him into another guy, knocking them both out, Kitty saw that it was no blur, it was a female cheetah, the cheetah punched a guy and kneed him with her knee and then spin kicked him into the ground, she was fast and quite able to take these jokers down with ease.

The cheetah dodged their bullets and punched another one out hard, she then jumped and double kicked another gang member into the wall of the bank. "What in the world!?"

Jack watched as his gang was getting beaten and sighed. "Must I do everything?"

The Cheetah tripped another one and stomped on his sack hard. "AHH!"

Then she grabbed two and slammed their heads together knocking them out as well.

With only two left standing they kept shooting at her and she extracted her claws and quickly slashed one's leg open. "AHH!"

She then kicked him in the jaw and he hit his head into the wall hard.

"Last one" She said with a smile.

"Forget this man, she's crazy!" The last guy dropped his gun and tried to run for it and suddenly a bullet went right through his skull killing him.

"What the!?" The Cheetah girl looked up to see Jack holding a smoking gun. "You killed you're own guy!?"

"I don't allow weakness in my group, and I'm afraid you've caused me enough trouble" Jack said with a sick grin.

"Your going down!" The cheetah girl lounged at him at high speeds however Jack casually moved to the side grabbed her tail as she moved past him. "WHA!?"

Jack then yanked her back and punched her roughly in the gut. "GAH!"

Jack then punched her to the ground using his ear like a fist and stomped on her stomach. "You shouldn't have messed with the best there is"

"Get...off me!" The Cheetah girl tried to get him off but he was stronger then she was.

"Hey, let her go!" Kitty jumped out with Dudley and they aimed their guns at him. "Give up Jack, you lose!"

"Oh do I now?" Jack questioned her and put more pressure on her stomach.

"Ow!" The Cheetah girl tried to fight his strength in vain.

"Jack!" Kitty fired a warning shoot close to his head but he didn't flinch. "Let her go!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

"...Okay" Jack said as he simply took his foot off her and held his hands out. "You win"

Kitty and Dudley looked at him confused, he held all the cards and yet he simply gave up?

Kitty took out her handcuffs and cuffed Jack and brought him to the car as Dudley went over to the cheetah and helped her up. "Are you okay? That was some cool moves you pulled there, what's your name?"

"Oh thanks, my name is Jessica, I'm a secret agent like you, I guess I bit off more then I could chew with someone like Jack huh?" Jessica said a little embarrassed.

"Jack is tricky, don't like it bother you, but me and Kitty sure are glad you showed up" Dudley said with a smile.

Jessica had a secret agent outfit on, she had yellow fur with black spots and her hair was brown with a green tie tying her hair back into a ponytail. She had blue eyes and her tail was tipped black. "Kitty? Wait you don't mean Kitty Katswell do you?"

"Uh, yeah, that's her" Dudley said.

"Oh just great, like I need this, now people will think she caught Jack and I didn't!" Jessica said annoyed.

"Well it's more of a team thing, we all did, that means you too" Dudley said as he patted her back.

"Oh? Hey thanks uh.." Jessica looked at him funny.

"My name is Dudley Puppy!" Dudley said with pride.

"Nice to meet you Dudley, and I see your a...rather well muscled dog" Jessica smiled at him.

Kitty then walked over. "Hello Ms. are you hurt?"

"I'm fine" Jessica said coldly glaring at her. "I had it handled, no thanks to you"

"Uh..okay?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Well I have real agency work to be doing, see you around Dudley" Jessica said and walked off.

"What's with her?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know, but she doesn't like you" Dudley said. "Come on, let's go back"

Meanwhile Jessica was writing things down on a report with her tablet, on the tablet there was a symbol and on the symbol was the text 'S.U.P.E.R.' Jessica's tablet then popped up some new orders which read. 'Investigate Petropolis find the scientist' Jessica nodded. "Finding someone huh? Yeah I can do that, Jessica out"

**Hey everyone, it's me again, I wanted to say that Jessica is owned by DAVECAROONS, all credit goes to him for that OC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty looked over some files, she didn't know who that cheetah girl was, and she couldn't find anything on her. "Who was that girl?"

Dudley walked up to her holding a rather large sandwich. "Hey dude, how are things?"

"Dude?" Kitty asked with a hint of annoyance and hate, she wasn't one of the dudes and she hated Dudley for still thinking that. "And I'm looking over any file on that girl we ran into, Jessica I think"

"Jessica? Oh yeah that was fun, she sure was pretty" Dudley said with smile and took a messy bite out of his sandwich. "I wouldn't mind seeing her again"

"Really? You boys only think about hot chicks and only if their the so called bad girl, it's stupid" Kitty said more annoyed. "And eat the sandwich, don't spray it!"

"Well actually, Jessica is a Cheetah not a chick so I don't understand why you would call her that, and she's not a bad girl, she fought against the bad guys, so again you're wrong" Dudley said plainly. "Also we don't talk much about girls, we're both guys right?"

Kitty's eyes flashed red with rage as she was this close to ending him, she could handle his stupidity, but the guy HAD to stop or Dudley would go on record as M.I.A. She growled and took out her claws in one hand. "I'm going to-"

Then suddenly a blue cat girl walked in, her fur lighter blue around her muzzle going down her front and her hair dark purple and was long and tied back into twin long ponytails, her eyes were gem pink and she was wearing a white lace top with a dress skirt that was longer at the back then the front. "Hey guys"

"Oh hey Luna, what's up?" Dudley looked at her with a big smile. "It's been awhile!"

"Hey Dudley, hey Kitty, and it's actually only been a little under a month since you came to visit" Luna said as she grabbed some files. "I've been working on a new project lately"

"Always on a new project, huh Luna?" Kitty said calming down. "I like the new style there"

"Yes I am Kitty, the world of science is always at work" Luna said with a smile. "It's just something that I put together while my dress is getting cleaned"

"It looks great Luna!" Dudley said with a smile. "I like you're hair too"

Luna smiled at Dudley. "Thanks Dudley, that's sweet"

Luna took her files and walked out the door. "See you two around, oh and Kitty girls night later?"

"I never miss those Luna!" Kitty smiled as Luna left the room.

"Oh man she was hot today!" Dudley said excited.

Kitty rolled her eyes and laughed a bit. "Oh please, Luna is waaayyy out of you're league, she's the hottest girl in T.U.F.F."

"Hey it could happen, I'm quite the charmer you know?" Dudley said with a gloat behind his words.

"Ha!" Kitty laughed at him and walked to the door. "You and Luna? Please you can't date anyone without a mother complex!"

"I can so date her, I'll prove I can!" Dudley said annoyed.

"You can't even wash you're hands let alone groom yourself up for dating standards" Kitty mocked him and walked out the door laughing.

"I'll prove you wrong Kitty!" Dudley said as he walked out. "I can totally get a date!"

Kitty just rolled her eyes at this, she knew Dudley better then Dudley knew himself, he was too much of a mama's boy to have any responsibility, he couldn't live without his mother treating him like a baby, how does he expect to go on a date with ANY girl, he didn't understand women at all.

Kitty went over to her desk and sat down as she watched Dudley walk over to Luna's lab. "This can't end well"

Dudley knocked on the door and waited for a bit before Luna answered the door. "Hey Luna, can we talk?"

"Oh sorry Dudley I don't have any food...that's edible for you right now" Luna said.

"I'm not here for food actually, can we talk?" Dudley asked.

"Sure come on in" Luna said and walked into her lab with Dudley following her. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Dudley sat down at a table that had jars filled with something he didn't recognize and Luna looked at him funny. "Uh Dudley? That table was used to test earthling organs"

Dudley stopped and looked at the table and backed up a bit. "Uh..."

Luna took the jars off the table and set them on a different counter. "So how are you and Kitty doing lately?"

"I'm great thanks, but Kitty has been weird lately, he keeps getting angry at me" Dudley said as he sat back on the chair.

"Wait he?" Luna raised an eyebrow but didn't question it, this was after all Dudley. "Well I'm glad you're doing good"

"So what about you?" Dudley asked.

"Oh you know, work mostly" Luna said as she took off her hair ties letting her hair flow down. "Although, I admit I've been naughty, hehe"

"Naughty? Naughty how?" Dudley asked.

"I've been working on a little something, and it's going to be so much fun" Luna said excitedly.

"You always do have fun with you're little projects" Dudley commented. "Say about why I'm here?"

"Oh sorry, I got caught up on the project" Luna laughed a bit due to her forgetting why Dudley was even visiting. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Actually.." Dudley blushed a little looking at her beautiful features. "Oh wow..."

"Huh?" Luna brushed her hair back waiting for him to talk. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go out..with me?" Dudley asked getting nervous.

"Go out? Like a date go out?" Luna looked at him confused.

"Yeah, I'm a guy, you're an attractive woman" Dudley tried to point out some reasons for them to go out. "So..how about it?"

Luna sighed and leaned back on her counter. "Dudley...I like you, you're a good friend, but I...you're like the little brother I never had type.."

"That's great, how about I pick you up at eight?" Dudley said with a smile.

"No Dudley, I said I like you...I don't like you like that" Luna explained with a frown. "We're just friends, I'm sorry"

"Wait...you don't want to go out with me?" Dudley said sounding shocked.

"I'm sorry Dudley, but I'm not looking for a 'partner' or anything like that, last time I did...you know what happened" Luna said, she felt kind of bad for turning him down like that, but she wasn't interested in dating right now.

"Oh..sorry Luna, I'll just go" Dudley sighed and walked over to the door.

"Wait Dudley, don't be like that" Luna didn't like to see her friends sad. "It's not that I don't like you, we're just...it's complicated for me, I mean you're..."

"Childish?" Dudley answered for her. "I know"

"Well no, I was going to say...you're a male, I've never been with a guy like that before, I mean as friends sure, but dating? I've never done that before" Luna said as she walked over to him. "It's really me, not you, I'm sorry it didn't go as planned"

Dudley nodded. "Can we at least try sometime?"

"I'll think about it Dudley" Luna said and smiled as she padded his shoulder.

"That's good" Dudley said and walked out the door.

Kitty saw him leave looking disappointed, she couldn't help but wonder what happened, so she went over to him and smiled. "So lady killer? How did it go?"

"She said she wasn't into men" Dudley said a bit annoyed.

"Well yeah everyone knows that Luna prefers girls" Kitty said with a smug look. "Maybe I should date her huh?"

"I didn't know, besides she said she'd give it a try sometime" Dudley said getting back his smile. "And you're a guy too, she wouldn't want to be with you ether"

Kitty's angry vain popped on her forehead and she held back the urge to slap him. "You know what Dudley? How about a new challenge?"

"What challenge?" Dudley asked raising an eyebrow.

"Whoever gets Luna to fall in love with them first wins" Kitty said as she poked his head back mockingly. "How about it?"

"Why do you want her anyway?" Dudley asked.

"Well Luna is attractive as you said, and it'll be fun to watch you lose" Kitty grinned at him as she spoke, she was up for anything at this point to get her revenge on Dudley.

Kitty honestly felt that maybe she was going a bit far, but she really wanted to hurt Dudley for all the insults, she honestly didn't have feelings for Luna, but to get back at Dudley it would too good to pass up.

"Okay Kitty you're on" Dudley said. "May the best man win!"

As they were talking Jessica the yellow cheetah girl from earlier walked past them and the other Tuff agents with ease and looked at Luna's lab door. "This is the place the scientist is being held"

Jessica walked in as quickly and quietly as she could and saw the blue cat girl working on something but she couldn't see what from her angle. "She really is different, blue fur and purple hair?"

Luna was mixing a batch of dangerous chemicals that had turned from green to pink. "It looks almost ready, this will help me with a lot of earthling testing"

Jessica hid behind the table and pondered what she said. "Earthling?"

Jessica didn't need to be a super genius to realize Luna was different, she had read on the file she was given that T.U.F.F. Had been hiding something in their labs that made them the best, at first she thought it was a creature named Keswick, but he wasn't worth her time, Luna however seemed different, just by looking around her lab she could see that Luna was an amazing scientist.

Luna grabbed an organ from her counter and opened the lid for a second and poured a little formula into the jar and closed it back up before stepping back and watching it work.

Jessica watched as the jar containing a old looking failed heart bubbled a little and the heart in the jar began to start beating again. "What in the world?"

"Yes!" Luna jumped excitedly. "Once I bring this to the medical hospital they can start saving a lot more lives"

Jessica was impressed, and that didn't happen much at all, and that was only a small thing she did, she wondered what her big projects were, but she didn't have to wait long to find out.

Luna walked over to a large door and opened it. "Okay mark three come on out"

Then what looked to be a beautiful young wolf girl walked out, her fur was gray, her eyes were blue and her hair was black and fairly long, her chest was rather large somewhere around a dd cup, she was wearing a black and red dress that barely rapped around her chest but it managed to cover her.

"How are you feeling Mimi?" Luna asked.

"I feel amazing Dr. Mommy!" Mimi said as she stretched a bit.

"I'm glad to hear it, has you're body had trouble adjusting?" Luna asked as she looked her over.

"The only problem so far is my lower region has an itch that really bugs me" Mimi said.

"That's normal, it is near wolf mating season and you're almost ready to begin breeding" Luna went in front of Mimi and poked her sex through her dress.

"Oh! Mmm, Dr. Mommy you're such a tease!" Mimi blushed as she giggled a bit making her breasts bounce.

"Hm? Good, good, you're sexual organs are working well, maybe a bit faster then normal but with some tweaks you'll be normal, right now you seem to explode with ecstasy by a single touch" Luna said taking notes. "How do you feel when you watch my secret stash?"

"You mean that AWESOME show Magical Moonverse XXX!?" Mimi bounced with more excitement. "I love that show, and when I watch it my loins catch on fire and I get all sweaty, but I don't know what to do about it, so I have to shower and I have a hard time seeing where to scrub myself because of these breasts"

"That's good, you're body adjusts well then" Luna smiled at this and turned her around to check her back. "And what about here?"

Luna poked Mimi in the butt making Mimi's tail wag more. "I don't know why but I REALLY like it when my butt is touched or rubbed, it feels so good Dr. Mommy!"

"Sexual attraction to anus huh?" Luna took more notes. "It's strange that you're body seems very sexually active, and you've never had sex before"

"I know right!?" Mimi said wagging her tail more in Luna's face. "This body beats living in that small computer chip though, I can actually do stuff, although I would very much love to go out for a walk once in my life"

"I know Mimi, but right now you're not ready, but you'll be ready soon, I'll take you out on walks after we know for sure you're ready for such a big step" Luna stood up and smiled.

"Okay Dr. Mommy, I'll wait" Mimi said with her excitement level going down. "I want to make friends like you do"

"I know Mimi, in time okay?" Luna said and padded her shoulder. "Now go back into you're room and play"

"Okay" Mimi said before heading into the room she came from.

"Color me impressed scientist" Jessica said right behind her.

"Huh?" Luna turned around to see her only to get a rag shoved in her mouth. "Hm!?"

Jessica waited for her to faint as the rag was laced with chloroform, only for nothing to happen. "Huh?"

Luna pushed her rag away so she could talk. "Who are you?"

"Uh...that should have knocked you out" Jessica said annoyed that her plan didn't work. "I don't want to have to get rough with you"

"I asked who are you?" Luna said backing up. "You're not a Tuff agent"

"That's right, I work for Super, and it's my job to bring you to my superiors" Jessica said as she grabbed her arm.

"Ow!" Luna tried to pull back but she was stronger then she was. "Let go!"

"Huh?" Jessica pulled her closer with ease and picked her up with almost no effort. "Holy cow you're light as a feather"

"Let me go!" Luna kicked her in the stomach but Jessica didn't feel anything.

"You egghead types are weak, I didn't feel anything at all" Jessica grinned as she grabbed a large carrying bag from Luna's things. "You'll enjoy you're stay at Super, trust me"

"Wait, stop!" Luna cried out as Jessica forced her into the bag and closed it with her inside. "Let me out! I don't like the dark!"

"Sorry girl, under orders, and I can't say no to the guys who sign my paycheck" Jessica picked up the bag and walked out of the lab.

She could see that Kitty and Dudley had finished talking and were back to working, but she couldn't be seen, so she sneaked by them carefully.

"Hey Kitty?" Dudley suddenly asked turning to her and Jessica froze behind a pillar just out of their sight.

"Yes Dudley?" Kitty asked looking bothered. "And if this is about food, then no"

"Actually I was wondering about those agents I've never seen before" Dudley said.

"You mean Agents Wolfmen and Foxtrot?" Kitty looked back at him.

"Yeah them, why haven't I seen them before?" Dudley asked.

"Because those two are normally busy working, like you should be" Kitty said as she filled out more of Dudley's paperwork. "Their both good people, you should try to get to know them, I worked with them before, Wolfmen is quite the charmer"

"Oh, working? That sounds like a lot of work Kitty, I'll stick to watching meat on my computer" Dudley said as lazy as possible. "And why do you think he is a charmer? Are you into men Kitty?"

Kitty slapped herself in anger. "No duh Dudley! Of course I'm into men, that's because I'm a WOMAN"

"Wow Kitty that's cool, if you're into that sort of thing, there is nothing wrong with being gay" Dudley said as he turned to his computer.

"THAT'S IT!" Kitty jumped off her chair and pulled out a mallet from out of nowhere.

"Oh crud!" Dudley barely dodged out of the way as she swung at him. "I thought gay people were pacifists!?"

"Those are hippies you single brain celled jerk!" Kitty swung harder at him as he started to run for it. "And I'm ANYTHING but a pacifist!"

Jessica watched them run off and Luna was trying to make noise but she had her hand over her mouth from the outside of the bag. "Those two are just weird, but thanks to that cute dog I have a way out"

Jessica took the bag with Luna in it and walked to the elevator and clicked the button, as she waited the Chief of Tuff walked out and looked around. "Has anyone seen Agent Alley? I need a project done"

"Oh great, come on" Jessica hit the button a few more times as the Chief walked over to Luna's lab. "Come on"

The elevator door opened and Jessica walked into it and pushed the button to the main lobby just as the Chief opened the door to the lab. "Huh? Where is she?"

Jessica relaxed a little as the doors closed and the elevator started to move. "That was a couple close calls, good thing you're friends are all idiots huh?"

Luna struggled with the bag in vain. "Let me go, I'm not going to be taken again!"

Jessica heard her and looked puzzled. "Again? You get kidnapped often?"

"Yes actually, now stop and let me out!" Luna begged her but it didn't help.

"Wow, you really get around" Jessica said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. "We're not going to hurt you, I promise, we just need you're genius for awhile, until we're back on top"

As they walked Luna's mind flashed back to the other times she was taken, how Dr. Destruction cut her open and stole her insides, or when Dr. Rabies caught her and raped her, she was scared to the point of tears, she knew that whatever was going to happen it wasn't going to be good. *Sniff* "Not again..."

Jessica heard her start to cry, she wasn't made of stone, and for some reason she actually felt kind of guilty, but she was under orders, what could she do? "Hey, hey, it's not all that bad, I never lie about a promise nobody will hurt you"

That didn't help Luna feel better at all. "Why don't you people-*Sniff* just kill me? What did I ever do to you?"

Jessica put the bag into her car's backseat and went around to get into the drivers seat. "Don't talk like that, what could anyone gain from killing you? You seem sweet"

Jessica looked back at the sobbing bag and sighed, she had a job to do, but maybe talking to her along the way to calm her down wouldn't be so bad. "I'll let you out of the bag if you promise to not cry"

Luna cried a bit and thought about it then she nodded. "O-okay.."

"That's a good girl" Jessica said as she opened the bag and drove off with her.

Luna crawled out of the bag and sat down in the back. "Why me? Couldn't you find another super genius?"

"Not one like you, I saw that girl you called Mimi, I've never seen something like that before, if you worked for Super then you could save so many lives" Jessica said keeping her eyes on the road.

"But I like being near my friends.." Luna looked down and her voice seemed to lower. "Sometimes I wish Pest had killed me..."

"Pest? Are you talking about that organization that controlled the entire world at one point using an alien technology?"

"Yeah, I...was once a part of Pest.." Luna said with a lowered voice.

"A former Pest agent gone Tuff agent huh? That's really something" Jessica said and looked back at her from the rear view mirror. "You know? I was expecting you to be one of those "I'm better then you" type of eggheads, but you seem nothing like that at all"

"Oh no...I couldn't do that...that sounds mean, and I'm not better then anyone, I'm weak and helpless" Luna said looked at her now.

"Why would you want to be weak and helpless? You should train and learn how to fight, girl power, you know?" Jessica said. "That's how I carry myself"

"Fighting is so..violent I don't want to hurt anyone, I protect my friends using other means without my fist, of course I kind of have to, as you saw yourself I can't even throw a punch" Luna said.

"Yeah, that's true, you know? You're not so bad Luna, I like you" Jessica said. "Name's Jessica by the way"

"I've never had a friendly kidnapper before.." Luna admitted as she smiled a bit. "That's a pretty name, Jessica"

"Thanks, are you friends with those two? Kitty and Dudley?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, their my best friends" Luna said.

"Let me tell you right now Luna, Kitty is not to be trusted, she ruined my life" Jessica said in an annoyed tone. "One day I'll show her up, and prove I'm the better agent"

"You don't like Kitty?" Luna asked looked confused, normally everyone liked Kitty, she was popular with the crowds.

"She took away my childhood, grr, just thinking about her makes me mad" Jessica growled a bit.

"Oh my.." Luna stopped talking not wanting to get on her bad side.

"Don't worry Luna, I have nothing against you" Jessica said smiling at her. "Let's keep talking"

Luna nodded slowly and they got back to talking as Jessica drove, Luna didn't know where she was being taken, and that scared her, Jessica was doing her best to make it feel less like a kidnapping, but she couldn't help but feel like she was doing something wrong, but she did her best to forget about that as they drove.

**Phew, back on the road again with this fic, yeah! Mimi belongs to me however Agents Wolfmen and Foxtrot belong to a friend of mine DarkMageDragon, more OC's will come and go as the story happens, so enjoy!**


End file.
